


Respite at the Onsen

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alcohol, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You spend some quality time with Izou, drinking and talking... One drink leads to another, which leads to his cock inside you.
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Respite at the Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for a beefbowls on Tumblr! Askiglj I love Izou so damn much, I'm glad to write anything for him _anytime_
> 
> ★ I wish I had time to farm and level him up more in FGO, but it seems like I never have time to do anything >>
> 
> ☆ ANYWAY, I hope this is an enjoyable read! It sure as well was fun to write 👀

How many drinks had you recklessly consumed so far with your beloved Assassin? Too many to count, you realized after downing another. Izou was fairly good at holding his liquor; he was drinking even more than you and only slurring his words a little. You both toast to the long night ahead of you and chat idly, laughter filling the onsen you both resided in. After a few more cups of sake, you began tugging at your yukata, feeling a bit stuffy.

Izou stopped speaking for a moment, which caused you to look over at him questioningly.

“You were saying?” You slurred, prompting him to continue with his story about how he was almost eaten by Oryou-san.

The Assassin continued, albeit not before his amber-colored eyes flickered down to your now-exposed collarbone. Even though you were practically drunk, you were still well-aware of his ogling. While he was still speaking, you took it upon yourself to crawl closer and place yourself onto his lap. Izou shut up immediately as the blush on his cheeks from the alcohol increased due to embarrassment.

“Since you’re so attracted to my neck, why don’t I give yours some attention?” You hoped that sounded remotely attractive, due to the fact that you were _still_ slurring your words.

Izou didn’t seem to mind — nor did he complain when you started kissing and sucking on his neck. You could feel his pulse quickening beneath your lips as they trailed further up, from his collar to the side of his neck. You nibbled teasingly at the warm flesh, which in turn elicited a low groan from your lover.

“Stop teasin' and kiss me, kitten.” He grumbled, making you smile and move up toward his lips.

You kissed him slowly and messily, enjoying the sensation of the light stubble peppering his chin rubbing against your own. As your lips moved completely out of sync, you felt his rough hands slipping inside your already loose yukata. He pushed it down until your breasts popped out and began kneading them immediately. You moaned appreciatively into his mouth as saliva dripped down the corners of your mouth and chin.

His fingers pinched and pulled roughly at your nipples, causing your back to arch and coax your breasts further into his hands. You couldn’t tell if it was the buzz from the alcohol, the heat from the onsen, or Izou’s eager hands roaming your body, but whatever it was, you were on cloud nine.

“Lay back… I can’t take this anymore.” You were going to ask him what he meant until you felt his hard cock poking your ass from underneath his thin yukata.

Although you wanted to tease him a bit more, you allowed Izou to push you onto your back. With clumsy hands, he pulled off his yukata and practically tore yours off. You pouted at him, ready to complain until you felt the swollen, red tip of his cock rubbing up and down against your wet slit.

 _”Fuck,_ you're already so damn wet… Bet I’d just slip right in.” He chuckled to himself as he continued rubbing against you, making you blush an even darker shade of red.

“Just fuck me, Izou, pleeassee…” You whined as your hands clutched at his forearms, tempting him to just bury his entire length inside you.

“Okay, okay. Stop whinin’, kitten… I gotcha.” A slutty smile made its way across your face as he fed his cock into your pussy, inch by inch.

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer and forcing him a bit deeper into you. You both moaned in unison as he bottomed out, creating a small but noticeable bulge in your stomach. Izou’s hips began moving, prompting you to try and move along with him. His thrusts were sloppy and lacking rhythm, but you couldn’t care less.

Your nails found their way into the tanned flesh of his shoulders as he started fucking you a bit more harshly, snapping his hips against your own. You could feel _all_ of Izou as he bore more of his weight down on you, making the bulge in your belly more prominent.

“I-Izou, God-! _Mmm,_ h-harder!” Izou obliged your request instantly, moving faster until your hips began to hurt. You knew there would be bruises later…

“Ya just love my cock, don’t ya, Master? Mhm, I know ya do… Cute little slut.” You nodded as best you could, causing Izou to chuckle at your enthusiasm.

Izou could tell you were close, based on the fact that you couldn't even form a normal sentence due to how fucked out you were. However, he was nowhere near through with you. A scream tore your throat as he started all but pounding into you. You could feel the head of his dick kissing your cervix now — it felt too fucking good to be true.

A violent shudder ran through your body as your cunt became even tighter, squeezing down on his cock and drenching the both of you in your juices. Despite the fact that you had orgasmed, Izou’s thrusting didn’t stop. He continued fucking you throughout your entire messy orgasm, grinning devilishly as you sobbed, overstimulated.

His pace was arbitrary and animalistic, and you couldn’t keep up with him any longer. You merely laid there and took whatever he gave you, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. As you felt his stubble against your cheek once more, you closed your mouth and felt his lips cover them instantly. You kissed him back weakly, muffling the sounds of his low growls and whines as he came deep inside of you.

Your body twitched and trembled in response, but you loved it — his warmth, his passion, his everything. Izou rutted against you slowly, ensuring that every drop of his warm cum was stuffed inside your pussy. Completely out of breath, you couldn’t even yelp or groan as he pulled his half-hard cock out of you. All you could do was hiccup from the alcohol and pull him into a hug, feeling tired and satisfied. There would be some soreness in the morning, that was for certain...

“C’mon, my little kitten. Let’s get you into a bed.” For some reason, you had a feeling there wouldn’t be any rest involved if he were to get in bed _with_ you, but… You didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
